


The Pirate and The Seeker

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Isabela tries her new toy on Cassandra
Relationships: Isabela/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Pirate and The Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020 using the prompts from wickedwitch of the wilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 4: Toys

“This… is wrong” Cassandra grunted, as she felt a bead of sweat running down her forehead.

Isabela smiled, as she coated the item in her hand with the Antivan lotion she’d gotten while she was on the port “Do you want me to stop, ‘Muscles’ ?”

A single sigh was all the response she got.

"Didn't think so. Relax, beauty. You're gonna enjoy this"

Placing herself behind the Seeker, she put the toy besides her placed her hands over the woman's firm and toned ass, enjoying how her muscles felt as she kneaded her cheeks, a half smile set on her lips as she listened the quickened breaths that came out of Cassandra's lips.

Lowering her face, Isabela placed herself near Cassandra's sex.

"Would you look at this ? Looks like my strong lady seeker has a little ocean of her own forming between her legs"

"You wo… Ah!"

Cassandra felt silent, her body quivering as Isabela ran a single finger quickly over her folds, coating it in the wetness before bringing it to her mouth.

"The taste, the smell…" Isabela was glad the Seeker couldn't see her, cause she was just as wet as her "I'll take a quick dive in that ocean"

Without further words, Isabela buried her face on Cassandra's pussy, taking long strokes with her tongue to taste as much of the flavor of the woman she could, while her lips did sucking motions all over the sensitive flesh. Moving her left hand under her, it didn't take her long to find Cassandra's engorged and swelling clit. Spreading the fleshy hood that covered it, she began to softly rub it between her fingers while doing little circular motions with her thumb.

The Seeker buried her face in the sheets, tightly grabbing fistfuls of them as her body shook like it'd never done before in her life. She was suddenly glad they were on the bed, cause she realized from the way her legs were wobbling that they wouldn't be able to support her.

When the pirate woman began toying with her clit, she couldn't hold back. She let out a rough, guttural sound that came from the deepest parts of her. The fact that it was so primal, so animalistic, somehow only intensified her arousal.

The moment Isabela heard the bestial, guttural groan that left Cassandra's mouth, her body reacted almost completely involuntarily. She felt a fresh layer of wetness begin to roll down her thighs, her nipples hardening even more.

For a moment she moved her free hand and touched herself, quickly rubbing 2 fingers over her soaked folds. But she realized she was risking staying in that position, which wouldn't be bad at all, but she wanted to try the toy she'd gotten.

And with that thought, she stopped and pulled away from Cassandra.

The Seeker let out a wanton gasp, moaning at the sudden loss of contact as her muscles all over her body still spasmed and twitched. Feeling the tears of pleasure rolling down her face and barely being able to turn her head around, she saw Isabela giving her a devilish smile as she sucked on the fingers she just had touching, the lower half of her face shining with the light as it was coated in wetness.

Seeing the Seeker's face red as a tomato and her body twitching filled Isabela with pride.

It's always the strong, reluctant angry types who enjoyed it the most when they finally gave in to what their minds and bodies wanted.

Isabela knew first hand. It'd been the same with Aveline.

"Give me a moment, muscles. As much as I love swimming in your waves, I got a brand new 'gift' that I think that we'll both enjoy. But first… a meal for the road"

She leaned down again and passed her tongue over the whole length of Cassandra's cunt, drawing out another loud moan from the woman.

Standing up, the pirate walked towards a closet in the far end of the cabin. Cassandra watched all the movements of the woman, and when she bent over to lift a box in the bottom end of the closet, it took her a moment to realize she was biting her lip.

Isabela opened the box and smiled as she lifted the leather harness, checking once more the letter that had come with it.

_"A gift from our dear Warden friend. Enchanted with runes that are said to 'ensure that the sensations are mutual'_

_Say hi to Cassandra from me._

_Enjoy._

_Your Nightingale"_

As she placed the harness over her waist, she made a few thrusting motions to ensure it was properly secured, and then walked back towards the bed, where the image of Cassandra with her ass towards made her lick her lips.

Picking up the toy she'd place besides the bed, she gave a long look at it, making sure it was in Cassandra's sight as well.

It was a medium sized, cylindrical-shaped tipped object made of ironbark, a material the dalish used that ensured it was firm yet flexible. Isabela had used them before, but never like this.

"Are you ready, Muscles ?" Isabela asked, asking coyly.

Cassandra had a brief moment of doubt, but Isabela had always been attentive and caring in their encounters, and this time her body had won over her mind.

"Yes. Maker, yes"

The lotion on the toy made it easier for it to be adjusted to the harness.

Then, it happened.

The rune on the harness started glowing, sending a wave of heat and pleasure all over Isabela, as she felt the harness as if it was a natural part of herself.

Moving forward, she began to rub the tip of the object along Cassandra's folds. The sensation for both of them was overwhelming, neither being able or wanting to hold back their gasps or moans.

"Stop teasing… do it" Cassandra grunted.

Without holding back, Isabela slowly started entering Cassandra, the toy parting away her folds as it made its way inside the woman.

The rune ensured the waves of pleasure reached both of their clits, making it feel as if electrical bolts were jumping between them.

Isabela started slowly, but soon her motions became quicker, more intense, as a sensation she'd never felt washed over the both of them. 

"I want to see your eyes"

In a swift motion, Isabela helped Cassandra turn around, resting her back on the bed as they came face to face, as the pirate kept thrusting into the Seeker.

The ecstasy, the pleasure, the sheer power was overwhelming, and they soon both crashed together in unison as the climax wave washed over them, leaving them panting and resting over each other.

"Thank you" Cassandra said softly, as she pulled the locks of hair away from the Captain's face, both of them smiling blissfully at each other.

"Thank you for trusting me, Muscles"

"But when I get my energies back… I think it would be fitting if I tried out that device on you. To return the favor" Cassandra said in a mischievous voice.

Isabela let out a short laugh, before planting a quick kiss on Cassandra's lips "I am at your mercy, Lady Seeker. I'm curious to see if that warrior stamina lives up to its reputation"


End file.
